Untitled
by Isabel8
Summary: The lives of Van and Hitomi after the war with Zaibach ended six years ago. I'm new and it's just a try so read and tell me what you think! Don't hold back I need all the help I can get!
1. Prologue: A Feeling

Hitomi Kanzaki stood staring into the sky smiling. She loved her visits with Van. Although they never actually saw each other they could feel each other. When they really wanted to communicate they could. He was doing fine, she knew. She could still imagine his big brown eyes that could make her melt every time she looked into them, his jet black hair that was never tidy, every scar, his strong arms and broad chest. She remembered everything about him. One feature stood out in her mind; his wings. She loved them from the moment she saw them. She wished somehow she could go back to Gaea, just once, so she could know the feeling of him holding her one more time. A cold wind brought her back to reality as she walked down the street. She shivered and pulled her coat farther around her to keep the chill from coming in. As she walked on she saw Amano and Yukari waiting. "Coming!" she called out. One thing Van never did when he wanted to talk was check if she wasn't in the middle of the street first. She smiled as she remembered the spontaneous days on Gaea. Days full of adventure, intrigue, visions.and Van.  
  
"Let me guess. Van." Yukari said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah. He's doing fine. I'll just talk to him later when I get home. Okay, so where are we going next?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking about getting some food. We're starved."  
  
"Okay sure. Let's go."  
  
They all started walking again. All except Hitomi who took one final look back. A weird feeling just came over her. Weird feelings were never good. I hope he's okay. With that thought she jogged to catch up with her friends.  
  
Van Fanel was staring at the floor of his bedchamber. He missed her. Almost too much. If only there was some way I could go there. My duties here are done. All I need is someone that I could trust to take my place and I could see her again. Escaflowne took me to her once, maybe it can do it again.  
  
He stood up and paced. What could he do? Six years since he had seen her! He had waited for this moment every second of those six years. All love would always end in good. Allen told him that. Look at Millerna and Allen! Even they had each other! He was wrong! Not all love ended in good. He hadn't seen Hitomi for six years and they're love was what saved Gaea. Destiny was his enemy. If only there was a way to fight it! If only-  
  
"Lord Van!" His thoughts were interrupted. Looking around he saw two cat ears and frizzy, curly hair pop in front of him. "I've been looking for you! What are you doing? Dinner's been ready for nearly an hour!"  
  
"Sorry Merle. I was thinking."  
  
"Are you okay? You seem upset."  
  
"I'm fine I was just thinking that's all."  
  
"Okay but anyway come to dinner! There's so much to tell you! So you see I was out today and-"  
  
Her voice trailed off as Van stood there a moment looking out the window. "I will find a way. I promise you that." He turned and walked after Merle. 


	2. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

Once inside her house Hitomi couldn't help but hope Van wasn't doing something too important so they could talk. She decided she could try. She focused all her thoughts on him. Please answer Van! Please..  
  
Van felt a pounding inside his head. It was screaming his name like an echo. Grabbing his head he begged it to stop. Van answer! He stopped, realizing what it was.  
  
"What is it Hitomi?"  
  
"Van is something wrong?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I just felt something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I can't explain it. But I feel like maybe something might happen or has happened, something big. If there was something wrong you would tell me, right?"  
  
"Of course I would. Now you should go to sleep. It's late. There's probably nothing wrong. Everybody gets a weird feeling now and then."  
  
"But Van, promise me."  
  
"I'll tell you. Don't worry."  
  
"Okay. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
With that their conversation ended. Those conversations always made Hitomi exhausted. He was right, it was late and it was probably nothing. But Van had never just brushed her off. Something had to be wrong. She just didn't know what. Why couldn't he tell her? There had to be something wrong. If she could just know what it was. If she could just stay awake. I'll find out. I'll stay awake. But darkness overcame her will.  
  
Van sat down. Why had he done that? If nothing was wrong why did he make her leave him alone? He didn't know. He didn't know why he didn't tell her he'd had the same feeling at dinner. Maybe something would happen and he just didn't know it yet. Isn't that what she had said? Why had he not wanted to tell her? He knew the answer he just wouldn't admit it to himself. I'm afraid of what might happen. Lying on his pillow he kept thinking. I've never felt this before. Why am I afraid of it if I don't even know what it is? What could I be afraid of? The unknown? He laughed at himself. He had faced the unknown before. Invisible guymelefs. Dornkirk. He had fought his worst fears and yet was afraid of this one feeling. But why? Keep awake. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

He saw her standing there. That quirky smile, her hair, her strong yet beautiful athletic body. All he had to do was walk a few more paces and he could smell her, touch her. She walked on. Why wasn't she stopping? He tried to call out but he couldn't remember how. All well. Once I reach her nothing will matter. She kept getting farther away. It was like she couldn't see him. Why not?  
  
Then he saw him. A man with a mask. He had never seen anyone dressed like that before. Had she seen him? It didn't look like she had. Was she sick? It seemed like she couldn't see anything. What was that guy doing? He's following her. Wait. There's something in his hand! No! Words rushed to his mouth. "Hitomi! Behind you!" She turned. "Van? Van!" It was too late. He could already see her smiling face turn into a look of horror as she saw what was in front of her. "Van help me!" He had her. He saw red and knew the sick sight of blood. Many battles had prepared him for loss but not like this. Not Hitomi. The man disappeared. If Van could reach her he could save her. If he could just reach her. "Hitomi! Wait! Hold on!" Running through the cold street he finally reached her.  
  
He held her. He could help her. He had to. He couldn't lose her. "Van- "she whispered. He looked at her. "You'll be okay. I'll make sure of that. Don't worry, I'm here." Even as he said these words he knew they weren't true. Blood soaked her clothing and his hands now. Her eyes looked distant, almost like they weren't looking at him. No! She's drifting! "Hitomi! Snap out of it! We're going to get through this!" She still had that far off look as she said, "Never forget-" Then she lay still. "Hitomi! Hitomi! No!"  
  
"Van!" Hitomi awoke drenched in sweat, holding her chest in pain gasping for air. It was a dream. She hadn't died. Van had been there. He had been holding her, but she hadn't felt it. What was that dream? It was so real. It was almost like a vision. She hadn't had a vision since she had left Fanelia. This couldn't have been a vision. It was just a dream; that was it. Nothing more. She lay back down. Just a dream that was it. Just a dream.  
  
Van awoke being shaken by something. "Lord Van!" No, he had to go back. He had to help her. He couldn't listen to that voice. Suddenly he sat up. "Hitomi!" Eyes blood-shot, drenched with sweat and shaking Van awoke. Suddenly he spread his large, graceful wings, nearly hitting the person beside him. He looked around. "Lord Van! Are you okay?" Merle. It was just a dream. Nothing really happened. He hadn't lost her.  
  
"I'm fine Merle. It was just a dream. You can go now."  
  
"But Lord Van, are you sure? You seem so-"  
  
"Go! I'm fine."  
  
Looking at him with a pained face the young cat woman left. Van looked around again. He could still see a few feathers floating down. It was so real. Hitomi died and I did nothing to stop it from happening. Nothing! I couldn't do anything; I was too far away. Tears stung his eyes as these thoughts went through his head. His shoulders shook as he buried his face in his hands and was racked with sobs. 


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings Get Stronger

"Hitomi!" Waking up with a start to Yukari's voice Hitomi looked around her room. She felt too tired to even lift up her head. Yukari walked in. "Hitomi come on! Amano is waiting for us at the park! He just called wanting to know where we are. You are going aren't you?"  
  
"Yukari, I don't feel so well. I think I better stay home today." Hitomi said groggily.  
  
"Are you sick? If you are maybe I should stay home."  
  
Moving closer Yukari sat on the bed.  
  
"No, it's okay. You've been looking forward to this day for a long time. I know Amano would be disappointed if you didn't go; besides what better day to spend with Amano at the park alone?"  
  
Blushing Yukari looked over her friend.  
  
"Well, okay. But I'll be calling so I can check on you."  
  
"You don't have to do that. Quit worrying so much over me. Go have fun!"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that Hitomi fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Van awoke startled at the site of his wings wrapped around him. Then he remembered the dream. That damn dream! If he could just make sense of it! Never had he dreamt something so real. Was it really just a dream, or something more? I don't know! Retracting his wings he looked around. There had to be a way to see her again. If he could just feel the warmth of her skin at his fingertips; the feel of her breath against his neck-  
  
"Lord Van!"  
  
Always at the worst moments.  
  
"What is it Merle?"  
  
"I was just coming to say Allen's here! He said it was on business but I think that's just rude! He shouldn't just come to see you on business; I mean you guys have been friends for six years! He should at least stop by to just say hello now and then-"  
  
As she continued her talk about Allen, Van couldn't help but smile. Same old Merle.  
  
"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Sure. I still can't believe him."  
  
Yep.same old Merle. Van pulled a shirt on and walked down to the throne room.  
  
Hitomi finally awoke. She looked at the time and was shocked. 6:00 pm! She hadn't even eaten yet! She quickly got up and threw on a pair of slacks and a white tank top. She tied her now long brown hair into a ponytail. She couldn't believe she had slept that late. She ran to the bathroom and threw on a light amount of make up, brushed her teeth and threw on her running shoes. The only problem with sharing an apartment with Yukari was that neither on really knew how to cook. "All well," she said aloud, "I'll just walk down to the store."  
  
TV dinners were what college students strived on.at least those who had the ability to burn macaroni and cheese. That American meal could be good if she had any sense of how to cook it. All well. No use trying. She walked past an alleyway where she heard something move. She stopped and looked at it. Something about it looked slightly familiar but, she couldn't remember from where. All well. She continued walking, and the dark figure that hid in the shadows did as well.  
  
Van had that same feeling he had earlier, only stronger now. What was it? Maybe he should tell Hitomi about it. Allen's visit was short, so he could have time to himself the rest of the day. Fanelia was peaceful now. He would tell her, just as soon as he got things done. He just hoped the dream somehow didn't come true. 


	5. Chapter 4: Dream Come True

Hitomi continued walking but for some reason felt strange. It all seemed so familiar. The sky, the way she was dressed. Why couldn't she know what it was? It was something important. Something she should remember clearly. What was it? Could it have been- the dream!  
  
Suddenly she remembered. How could she not recognize everything sooner? Everything was the same, even the people walking by her. The wind the smells, even the taste of the air. How could she not know? She remembered what had happened at the end.she looked around frantically to see if anyone was following her. She saw someone, but he wasn't masked. He didn't even look like he could hurt her if he tried. Safe; for now. I'd better watch out.  
  
Van was suddenly not in his castle and in the streets of a strange place. What were all these things? None of it looked familiar. He turned, hoping he would see someone, something he knew. Seeing no one he started walking. A couple walking towards him was laughing. They'll go around me. They didn't act like they saw him. What were they doing? Maybe they could explain to him where he was. As he walked nearer, they still wouldn't stop. What? Can love infatuate you so much that you can't see people two feet in front of you? Realizing they weren't planning on stopping or turning he stood his ground.  
  
What was the matter with these people? He was King Van Fanel of all Fanelia! They could at least show a little respect! As they got closer they almost bumped into him. They didn't even look up. They kept walking, right through him! What the hell! Staring at his hands he could see through them. Am I dead? Is this heaven? Why don't I remember dying?  
  
Looking up he froze. He now understood where he was. Hitomi. That man. Right ahead of him. Just like the dream! But he knew he couldn't be dreaming. It had to be real. "Hitomi! Behind you, Hitomi, look! Hitomi!" She turned and saw his face. "Van? Van!" It was all the same. He knew what was going to happen next. "Hitomi! No!" He ran as fast as he could but couldn't seem to get there fast enough. She crumpled to the ground. No, it's too late! Damn it you bastard why couldn't you figure it out sooner! Now look! Tears stung his eyes. He saw the man look up and run away at the sound of Van's footsteps. How can he see me? I must not be invisible anymore. I can help her! Finally, he reached her.  
  
He picked her head up in his arms. He looked at her face, beautiful even now. "You'll be okay. I'll make sure of that. Don't worry I'm here." He knew the words weren't true. He could already see her eyes had that distant look. He knew he would lose her. No! Snap out of it, Van! Help her! Ripping his shirt he tried to stop her bleeding. Why wouldn't it stop?  
  
"Damn it, Hitomi! I love you too much to let you go like this! You can't die! Not now!"  
  
"Van, I'm so happy you're here-"  
  
"Don't talk! We're going to get through this, you hear me! We will!"  
  
"Van, I had the dream I know you did too-"  
  
No! This can't be happening! It wasn't real it couldn't be! If he could just find some help.  
  
"I love you Van-"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With tears streaming down his face he let go the hope of stopping the bleeding. His clothes, his hands were drenched in blood. Clutching her hand he held it close to him. He leaned down and kissed her sweet lips that were now quickly losing their warmth.  
  
"Never forget-"  
  
Those were her last words. The final words she ever spoke to him, to anybody. Van sat in shock holding her lifeless hand. "No! No! No!"  
  
Suddenly he was back in his palace. "NO! Hitomi! No!" He fell to the floor clutching at his heart. It ached so much, like if a part of it had just been ripped from his chest. He couldn't stop his tears. Maybe if he tried to fly back he could still help her. She could still have a chance! He spread his wings once more and walked to the window to stare at the Mystic Moon high in the sky.  
  
But before he could attempt it, he fell to the floor unconscious. Slowly, a black feather drifted down by his hand. 


	6. Chapter 5: Reality

Chapter 5: Reality  
  
"Van! Van! Wake up!"  
  
Hitomi? But she's dead.it can't be.  
  
"Van! Please wake up! VAN!!"  
  
He felt a hard sting on his face. That definitely felt real. But who was that person? He opened his eyes and touched his face. Two big brown eyes were staring at him. Big brown beautiful eyes. Eyes he couldn't forget.  
  
"Am I in heaven? It can't be you any other way."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're yelling in your sleep and wake me up in the process, and on top of that start talking about crap! What's your problem?"  
  
"Oh, God, Hitomi! It is you!"  
  
Sitting up in bed he grabbed her and held her close. Hitomi looked around the room wondering what was going on.  
  
"Ummm--okay. Van, what's the matter with you? You're acting like someone dropped dead or something. And by the way, you just made my covers come off. I'm kind of cold."  
  
"It's okay. It's nothing I haven't seen."  
  
Flashing a smile at her he laughed. She lightly slapped him on the arm. Soon his smile disappeared. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair.  
  
"So, you're cold, huh? Here let me give you something better than that blanket."  
  
Looking at him with an intrigued look she smiled.  
  
"And what would that be Mr. Fanel?"  
  
Slowly he began spreading his soft, white wings and wrapped his left one around her, and then drew her closer.  
  
Seeing the confused look on her face he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Not what you expected?"  
  
"Not exactly, but it will do."  
  
Smiling she looked up at his face. He wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"Van, what's wrong?" After hesitating a moment he answered, "Well, all I can say is I'm grateful you came back all those years ago. I saw what would have happened if you didn't. I saw-"  
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here right now."  
  
"It doesn't seem like it doesn't matter. Are you sure?"  
  
Taking in a deep breath he replied, "Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Well," yawning she looked at him with sleepy eyes. "I'm here, I came, and I'm tired. So now that you know what's really happening, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Kissing him lightly on the cheek she lied back down. Smiling to himself he put his head on the pillow. Watching her sleep always made him tired. He kissed her shoulder and ran his hand along her smooth, perfect back. Slowly drifting, he couldn't help but smile at his luck to have her. Sleep finally overcame him, and he drifted off.  
  
Waking up, Van looked around the room. He saw Hitomi walking out of the washroom with his shirt on. He wondered why she did that. He'd never heard of that on Gaea. Maybe it was a Mystic Moon habit. Of course no one really talked about what their fiancée's walked out of their beds with; or if they walked out of their beds at all for that matter.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head," 'All well,' Van thought, ' I don't mind. It looks good on her.' Smiling, he sat up and looked at her. Walking over and sitting next to him on the bed she kissed him. "I thought you'd never get up."  
  
"Well, I did, and I've decided I'm going to spend the whole day with you."  
  
Looking at him in shock she didn't know what to say. "But.Van.you have too much planned today! You're king! You can't just drop everything! I mean- "  
  
"No. Destiny sent me a vision last night that made me realize I don't spend enough time with you. It's like.Destiny was telling me to be grateful at the fact that it brought you here."  
  
"Van, Destiny left us alone a long time ago. Don't you remember? Dornkirk? Zaibach? Even your brother.Folken.?"  
  
"I know. But even if it's not Destiny or Fate I want to spend the day with you," Grabbing her hands looking into her eyes with a pleading look and said, "Please, let me do this."  
  
"--Okay--but at least make sure that you absolutely don't have to do anything today. And I mean it! Don't just say you don't' but do and then get behind-"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure. Let me get dressed so I can check. And get ready as soon as you can. Today it's just me and you."  
  
Smiling, he kissed her cheek and got up. Hitomi looked after him with a puzzled look, yet couldn't help but smile. "Wonder what's gotten into him." 


End file.
